Esperar y creer
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Winston ha tenido siempre una mala vida, jamás ha creído en nadie porque nadie se lo merecía. Hasta que llegó Will con su amabilidad despreocupada y su bondad brillante. Hasta que llegó Will con su preocupación y empatía. Por eso, sin importar lo que dijera Alana, Winston esperaría por él cada día en la puerta de su hogar.


**Esperar y creer.**

_Disclaimer_: Hannibal no me pertenece.

Basado en el principio de la segunda temporada

* * *

><p>Winston recordaba haber nacido junto a tres hermanos y no llamarse Winston, pero cualquier nombre que le hayan dado antes de Will le parece insulso y sin sentido.<p>

Su primer recuerdo es un mundo oscuro—los cachorros son ciegos al nacer—y brillando en esa oscuridad cientos de olores estallando en su cabeza.

Su madre era buena, les quería mucho y siempre soportaba las travesuras que hacían. Su madre le llamó Inquieto, el dueño de su madre lo llamó Tú y la dueña de su madre le llamó Pequeño. Sus hermanos le llamaban Valiente porque no le importaba retar a los juguetes que les daban para que no mordiesen las zapatillas.

Todo iba bien hasta que el dueño de su madre invitó a unos amigos a su casa. Su hermana mayor desapareció, su hermano mayor desapareció, su hermana menor desapareció...

Y un hombre joven se lo llevó a un lugar desconocido. Recuerda haber sido el regalo para una chica, la pareja del hombre que le compró. La chica era alegre, sonriente y olía a camomila. Le llamó Tobi y le compró un collar azul para que no se perdiese.

Ellos eran felices y a Winston le gustaban mucho. Iban a casarse y a mudarse para formar una hermosa familia feliz (cómo esas que había visto en las películas que le gustaba tanto a Camomila). Por eso la chica Camomila le llevó a ver la futura casa. Era blanca, con ventanas rectangulares decoradas con flores y un gran jardín en el que cabrían tantos niños y perros que Winston tubo un breve ataque de pánico.

Pero entonces Camomila descubrió que su novio le había engañado con su mejor amiga y empezó a llorar.

El último recuerdo que tiene de Camomila es de ella deseándole suerte mientras le dejaba en una perrera antes de coger un avión que la llevaría a un lugar llamado Europa.

Estuvo días en la perrera, nunca supo el tiempo exacto—el tiempo para los humanos es diferente al de los perros— hasta que llegó un muchacho con olor a ginebra. Le tomó en brazos y lo llevó a una casa donde una mujer con olor a perfume le recibió con una sonrisa. Eran hermanos y él un sustituto para la mujer Perfume pues su marido y ella no podían tener hijos.

Le llamaron Alex y le regalaron un pañuelo de cuadros que olía a suavizante siempre, nunca averiguó como lo lograba Perfume.

Estuvo viviendo allí algún tiempo—el tiempo transcurre diferente para los perros— Tal vez fueron meses o años, no lo supo con certeza nunca. Pero entonces un día tuvieron un bebé y le devolvieron al muchacho que olía a ginebra que le prometió no llevarlo a la perrera.

Dijo que la perrera era gris y triste; lo que olvidó decir fue que olía a sueños rotos, esperanza, necesidad y la fe inquebrantable de muchos perros que esperaban volver a ver a sus dueños.

La lealtad de los perros es diferente a la de los humanos.

Le llamó Alegre y no le regaló nada porque dijo que no era necesario.

Estuvo unas semanas viviendo en casa de Ginebra hasta que un día lo encontró colgado del techo. Ladró y ladró por días hasta que un día alguien fue furioso a hablar con Ginebra, encontrándolo colgado del techo. Al final los vecinos tardaron en llamar a la policía una semana después de que Ginebra muriese.

La familia lloró, lloraron de verdad y de mentira y Perfume no le miró ni una sola vez, absorta por su hijo que berreaba y gimoteaba. El padre de Gineba lo dejó atado junto a la puerta para que la perrera se lo llevara. Le dijo: "_eres un perro feo, no eres un cachorro y dudo que seas de raza; vas a morir de forma rápida una vez llegues a la perrera y deberías darme las gracias por ello"_.

Más tarde Winston recordaría haber meado en su coche, vengándose de sus horripilantes palabras.

¿Por qué no iba a ser querido por los humanos? ¿A caso su especie no se había adaptado a ellos? ¿No habían dejado que los cruzasen y experimentasen con ellos a placer? ¿No habían dejado que los redujeran a animales domésticos incapaces de valerse sin un humano? ¿No cuidaban de ellos lo suficiente? ¿No permanecían eternamente a su lado incluso cuando los demás humanos los dejaban? ¿Acaso quererles hasta el final de sus vidas más que a cualquier otro ser del mundo no era suficiente?

Si nada de eso era suficiente entonces ¿qué lo era? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que le quisieran y no lo abandonaran de nuevo? ¿Cuál era la fórmula exacta para hacer feliz a un humano?

Pero nadie le respondió, los humanos y los perros no hablan el mismo idioma.

Entonces Winston tiró y tiró de la cuerda hasta que la rompió, consiguiedo escaparse saltando la verja de madera. Anduvo perdido durante días o tal vez sólo fuese uno, o una semana. No lo sabia, había tantas cosas que no sabía...

Sólo sabía que estaba solo y no estaba alegre.

Mientras caminaba por la carretera un coche—uno de los muchos que habían pasado a su lado sin mirarle— se paró y un hombre que olía a aftershave le llamó con suavidad. Pero él no quería nada de los humanos; todos le habían decepcionado sin excepción, ignorando que él también tenía sentimientos igual que ellos.

Por ello siguió caminando y el hombre, Will, le siguió con paciencia, sin importarle ser rechazado por él, esforzándose en alcanzarle como si fuera lo único realmente importante en ese momento. Paró el coche varias veces e incluso se bajó de el vehículo; le dio comida, le acarició y le susurró palabras dulces.

Olía a aftershave y a perros.

Le llevó hasta su casa y le baño con gran paciencia, asegurándose de que el agua estaba caliente. Le desparasitó, le dio agua y comida y le secó con tal cariño que Winston creyó haber llegado al cielo canino.

Le dijo que se llamaba Will y olía a aftershave barato, perros y amabilidad.

Le peinó con sumo cuidado, deshaciendo nudos y sacándolo con toallas y un secador. Le contó cosas, le habló de su vida y le preguntó por la suya. Le sonrió y le dijo que le llamaría Winston y le regalaría su cariño.

Y Winston comenzó a captar una fragancia nueva en Will.

Entonces le presentó a los Chicos, perros que adoraban a Will y que le dieron la bienvenida con alegría, felices de encontrar a un nuevo hermano que había pasado penurias similares a las suyas.

Will le dejó entrar en la casa y Winston descubrió que dormía en una cama junto a sus perros, dejando que subieran a la cama cada vez que quisieran, como si fuesen iguales, como si les quisiera de verdad.

Y esa noche Winston durmió junto a Will, junto a los Chicos, junto a su familia.

Y Will olía a hogar, a una esencia muy similar a la que tenía su madre.

Por eso Winston esperaría cada día incapaz de concebir la idea de que se hayan llevado a Will. Es imposible que Will no esté con ellos. Por ello no entiende porque Alana se los ha llevado de su hogar y les ha dicho que Will volvería, no ahora pero si algún día con voz triste, rehuyendo su mirada de manera culpable.

Pero Winston no puede creerla, es incapaz de creer la frase muda que dicta que es poco probable que vuelva a ver a su papi. Y se escapa cada día a la casa de Will, a su casa, esperando oír la voz de Will llena de disculpas por haberse ausentado tanto; esperando los brazos de Will que le calmarían junto a palabras cariñosas.

Por ello, sin importar nada más se tumba en el porche donde Will le dio nombre, su nombre. Porque el tiempo y la lealtad son diferente en los perros y Winston sabía que, sin importar nada más, esperaría a Will el tiempo que hiciera falta igual que él esperó lo suficiente para poder ganar su confianza y acogerlo en su hogar, en su familia y en su vida.

**Fin.**


End file.
